


you don't have to say i love you (to say i love you)

by yourlovemaze



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, Kid Chanyeol, M/M, Seasons, but there's only 4, kid Kyungsoo, kind of like a 5+1 fic, side yoonmin, the right amount of fluff the world needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlovemaze/pseuds/yourlovemaze
Summary: Chanyeol expresses his love towards Kyungsoo throughout a lifetime worth of seasons: Summer, Autumn, Winter, Spring.





	you don't have to say i love you (to say i love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginnyweaslayz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyweaslayz/gifts).



> Hello there!
> 
> I'm Elle. ♡
> 
> This is the first ever fanfiction I've written. I, an ARMY, wrote this for [my best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyweaslayz), an EXO-L, a year ago as a gift. She ships Chansoo while I ship Yoonmin AND Chansoo... AND THIS IS THE RESULT!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little, fluffy piece I wrote (/ω＼) I'm looking forward to your comments and all, and even some constructive criticism. I had no one to proofread this so, bear with me if there are some things left to be criticized. 
> 
> For now, ENJOY!!!!!!!!
> 
> P.S. To fit the narrative, Chanyeol and Jimin are cousins and so are Kyungsoo and Yoongi.  
> OH, and a [SONG RECOMMENDATION](https://open.spotify.com/track/6ZyC5YTgbH9PVMydskD3Uz)  
>  

 

»»————　♡　————««

 

It was a sunny day at the local playground. Kids were milling around, sliding down the metal slides that have seen better days, hanging around the monkey bars, and stomping around the sandbox.

  
After about a week of torrential rain, the skies have decided to clear up, the bright July sun shining down a little town in Daegu. It was a sunny day and so Mama Park thought it would be a great idea for her baby Chanyeol to finally get to know the other kids. They recently just moved from Seoul, for a job opportunity has risen for his Dad in town.

  
Chanyeol at the small age five, was dropped off at the playground, three streets away from home.

  
“Mama will just be down the street, okay? I’ll come pick you up in an hour.” Chanyeol gave her a toothless grin (he had a front tooth missing, how cute!) and a chubby thumbs-up. Mama Park ruffled his hair and kissed him on the forehead – just the way he likes it.

  
As Chanyeol turned his back from his mother, he mustered a determined look on his face and thought _“I’m gonna make a friend today! I just gotta remember what Mama said: smile and ask them nicely if I could play! And then they would say yes, right?”_ Chanyeol nodded to himself vigorously.

  
After scanning his surroundings, little Chanyeol waddled near a group of boys playing catch. He watched for quite a while, entranced by the yellow ball and how fun the boys were having.

  
_“Do it, Chanyeol! You can do this! You’re a big boy!”_ He’s got a huge smile on his face, ready to ask them if he could play with them when – “What are you looking at?” A boy with quite a mean face asked him.

  
Chanyeol quickly rose from where he’s sitting on the ground, dusted off his bottom, and proceeded to smile at the boy because _“I’m gonna make a friend today!”_ but poor Chanyeol hasn’t even had the chance to say something as another kid barked “We asked you a question!”

  
“C-can I play with you?” Chanyeol asked as his toothless grin faltered a bit. _“W-why isn’t it working?”_ Chanyeol thought to himself.

  
The group of boys just laughed at him as they shouted “We don’t play with babies!” “You even have teeth missing! What, you think you’re cute?” “You’re so short!”

  
Poor Chanyeol is starting to get scared of the big, bad boys that he began to run away, as fast as his little legs could go (which isn’t pretty much, to be honest) as they all chased after him, chanting “Four-eyed! Four-eyed! Four-eyed! Four-eyed!”

  
A boy remarkably bigger than him has caught up with Chanyeol and roughly pushed him to the ground, his eyeglasses falling off from his face from the sheer blow he took. Chanyeol fell just inches away from another kid who had his back turned, causing him to get dragged down too.

  
“What’s the use of your stupid glasses if you can’t see where you’re going?!” The boys hollered as they came to a halt in front of the tangled limbs. One of the goons even had the audacity to pick up Chanyeol’s fallen glasses and throw it directly at his face.

  
Chanyeol gave out a mighty yelp and curled into a ball, afraid of what the others might do. The other kid who’s a head shorter (mind you) than Chanyeol simply got up and stood in front of him in a protective stance as he crossed his arms and stared straight into the bullies.

  
Their mischievous smiles slipped away from their faces as they realized who it was.

  
Do Kyungsoo (small but terrible).

  
“Get lost.” Little Kyungsoo ordered calmly in that tiny voice of his.

  
“Y-YES KYUNGSOO. WE’RE SORRY.” The acting leader of the small group managed to shout as he pushed his little goons away from them as fast as he could.

  
At last, they were alone (almost).

  
Chanyeol was visibly shaking with his eyes closed, still curled up on the ground. “Hey there. They’re gone now.” Kyungsoo said softly as he runs his little fingers through Chanyeol’s sweaty hair. “You can open your eyes.”

  
Chanyeol slowly fluttered his eyes open as he listened to the calming voice of his savior. He blinked up to see cute, owlish eyes staring into him, complete with a small button nose, and pink, plump lips.

  
Kyungsoo flashed a grin at him. Chanyeol smiled back.

  
But Chanyeol wondered, _“How on Earth did Kyungsoo (was it?) send the bullies away?”_

  
And as if on cue, Kyungsoo exclaimed, “I’m Kyungsoo! Prince of the Playground! And you’re my new friend, Hyungie.” as he helped him stand up from the ground. He even took it upon himself to pick up the thrown eyeglasses, wipe it with his shirt gently, and hand it to his new friend.

  
“I-I’m Chanyeol.” Chanyeol responded as he shakily put on his eyeglasses. “Are you really the Prince of the Playground? That must be coo – ouch!” Tears began to prickle in Chanyeol’s eyes as he looked down to see that he’d hurt his knee.

  
Kyungsoo knelt down in front of him as he murmured, “Oh no, you’ve got a boo-boo. Don’t move, Hyungie.” He then looked up to a taller person who’s been watching the scene unfold from a short distance. “Hyung, please help me take him to Eomma.”

  
Chanyeol looked up to the direction of where his new friend (hopefully?) is looking and his eyes widened to see a tall, pale boy with amused, droopy eyes looking at them. “Th-there’s no need for that. I-I’m a strong kid, j-just a small boo-boo.” Chanyeol managed to say between his sniffles, as he wiped his eyes discreetly. Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes and pushed the stranger towards Chanyeol.

  
The stranger then crouched down in front of Chanyeol. “Get on my back, kid.”

  
Chanyeol looked to Kyungsoo as if asking for permission and probably, reassurance too.

“Jump on, Hyungie. Go on. It’s okay.”

  
Chanyeol carefully got on the stranger’s back. “Th-thank you…”

  
“My name’s Yoongi. No need to be scared, kid. Kyungsoo’s my dongsaeng.”

  
“Thank you Yoongi hyung. Thank you Kyungsoo-yah.”

  
Kyungsoo flashed him a grin and held Chanyeol’s right hand as they walked along the pathway out of the playground and into the streets, with the former humming a tune. Kyungsoo still hasn’t let go of Chanyeol’s hand.

  
They stopped in front of a two-storey house that seemed cozy on the outside and even cozier on the inside.

  
“I’m off, Kyungsoo-yah. I’ll be at Jimin’s. Tell Eomma I’ll be having lunch there.” Yoongi bid his goodbyes to the two and jogged off.

  
_“Jimin? My Jimin hyung?”_ Chanyeol thought. He didn’t get the chance to ask Yoongi as Kyungsoo dragged him inside. “Come on, Hyungie.”

  
“H-hyungie?” Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo only smiled in response.

  
“Eomma!” “Baby, is that you?” “Eomma, I need you to check up on Hyungie’s boo-boo.”

“Hyungie?”

  
Chanyeol, despite being significantly taller than Kyungsoo, hid behind the latter. He kept fidgeting and pulling at the hem of his baby blue wool sweater, anything to not look into the concerned eyes of Kyungsoo’s mother.

  
Mrs. Do gave him the warmest of smiles – _“much like Mama’s!”_ – and reached out for him. “Come here, sweetheart. Don’t be shy.”  
Kyungsoo smiled and pushed him gently towards his mother.

  
“We’ll be back in a jiffy, darling. Oh! And-” Mrs. Do leaned to whisper in Kyungsoo’s ear. Kyungsoo giggled, nodded and disappeared to another room.

  
Meanwhile, Mrs. Do led little Chanyeol to the bathroom. She lifted him up and sat him on the counter, then proceeded to rummage through the drawers for the first-aid kit.

  
As Kyungsoo’s mother gently cleaned his knee, Chanyeol tried hard to keep the tears at bay but one fat tear betrayed him and rolled down his chubby cheek.

  
“Aww, it’s alright, darling.” Mrs. Do ruffled his hair to calm him. “You’re my Kyungsoo’s new friend, right?”

  
He nodded. Chanyeol, remembering his manners, bowed his head and told her his name.

  
“Chanyeol, what a beautiful name you have! If I’m not mistaken, your family recently just moved here, right?”

  
“Y-yes.”

  
Mrs. Do gave him a motherly smile and said, “I’m sure you and Kyungsoo will be great friends. Now let’s go, I’ve got you all patched up.”

  
Chanyeol didn’t even realize that until she pointed it out. Chanyeol’s mouth formed a little “o” as he looked at the Zootopia band-aid his knee was sporting.

  
“You like it?”

  
“I love it!” Chanyeol exclaimed as he ran his little finger on the band-aid. “Th-thank you so much.” He then hugged Mrs. Do.

  
As they exited the bathroom, Kyungsoo came into view in the living room.

  
Kyungsoo ran towards Chanyeol and gave him a big hug.

  
“You’re okay now, hyungie. Here! This is for you.” Chanyeol then took the strawberry-flavored lollipop from Kyungsoo and flashed him the biggest smile he could muster because _“I’m so happy! I made a new friend today!”_

  
“Thank you, Kyungsoo-yah,” Chanyeol said with a smile.

  
Kyungsoo grinned then knelt to check on Chanyeol’s boo-boo. Without hesitation, he kissed Chanyeol’s bandaged knee, stood up, and said “It’s gonna heal faster now, hyungie. I promise you.”

  
It turned out, Chanyeol’s wound did heal just after a few days, “See, I told you it would!” Who knew that kiss would heal Chanyeol’s boo-boo and seal their friendship?

 

»»————　♡　————««

 

Ding-dong!

  
A series of hurried knocks followed through and a muffled “Chanyeol-ah, chill. You’re gonna end up breaking their door.”

  
Kyungsoo hurriedly went down the stairs, ignoring his mother’s bellowing “Be careful, Kyungsoo-yah,” whacked the door open and immediately gave Chanyeol a bear hug.

  
“HYUNGIE!” Kyungsoo burrowed his face into Chanyeol’s chest.

  
“Waah, no hugs for me?” Jimin asked, bewildered.

  
“Ynng hnng wngg hnng ynng…” Kyungsoo gave a muffled response as his head was still buried in Chanyeol’s neck, hugging the latter tightly. Chanyeol was returning the hug fiercely.

  
Jimin was about to ask Kyungsoo what he said when Yoongi arrived and simply took the backpack on his shoulder.

  
“O-oh, thank you, hyung.” Jimin said shyly. To his surprise, Yoongi pulled him into a hug, too, for a good five seconds, then pulled back to ruffle Jimin’s hair and flash him a soft smile. “Let’s get inside, it’s chilly out.” Yoongi said as he pulled Jimin inside. “Kyungsoo, come.” The smaller ones followed after pulling away from their hug.

  
It was the afternoon of October 31st. The Park’s have arrived at the Do’s for their annual Halloween sleepover. It started the year Chanyeol arrived in town and for the last three years, they never missed out, and will never miss out. Unlike most kids, they preferred building pillow forts and watching Halloween movies in it while munching on Halloween snacks Mrs. Do made, instead of going trick-or-treating around the neighborhood. It was inevitable that wherever Chanyeol is, Jimin is there too. Jimin’s not complaining though, just as long he gets to hang out with his little cousin, his Yoongi hyung, and Kyungsoo, too, that little brat. With that, the four of them had celebrated three Halloweens together, and this’ll be their fourth.

  
Yoongi led all of them to the living room and to the Park’s surprise, a pillow fort was already erected in the middle of the room.

  
“YOONGI!” “KYUNGSOO!” The Park’s exclaimed at the same time. In response, the two broke into boisterous laughter.

  
“That’s hyung to you, brat.” Yoongi said in an amused tone as he flicked Jimin’s forehead. “Besides, you guys NEVER help. We do all the work. Right, Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo nodded playfully and gave Chanyeol a huge grin. “We don’t mind, really.” Kyungsoo said with his eyes fondly staring at Chanyeol. Yoongi and Jimin shared a look.

  
“O… K… Let’s change into our onesies,” as Yoongi clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. Another tradition of their cute circle of friends is that they would wear onesies every sleepover, Halloween or not. Yoongi would never exclaim that out loud when with other people, of course. I mean, Yoongi and change into our onesies in one sentence? He’s got a reputation to keep! Only the people he loves get to see this warm, domestic side of him.

  
“Race you to your room!” Chanyeol shouted as they began running to Kyungsoo’s room. “Chanyeol, your onesie!” Jimin shouted as he rummaged through the backpack then followed the two boys after having found his and Chanyeol’s onesies. Yoongi snickered at the scene then disappeared to his own room to change too.

  
After minutes of tangled limbs and peals of laughter because “YEOLLIE HYU- HAHAHAHA STOP TICKLING MEHIHIHIHI,” and Jimin’s half-assed reprimanding (you can’t blame him, the boys are just too adorable to watch), Mrs. Do called them out to the dining room.

  
Mrs. Do smiled at the sight in front of her, four boys wearing onesies – Kyungsoo as a bunny, Chanyeol as a fox, Jimin as a chick, and Yoongi as a cat. “God, I might just start crying over how adorable you boys are! Now, off you go. Yoongi, come help me bring these snacks.”

  
“I’ll help too, Eomma.” Jimin said. “Oh, of course, you will.” Mrs. Do fondly ruffled Jimin’s hair.

  
When Yoongi and Jimin arrived at the pillow fort, with bowls of caramel popcorn and Halloween-themed cookies, they found Chanyeol and Kyungsoo cuddled in a heap of blankets, but soon jumped to get their chubby hands on the food. “Careful there,” Jimin muttered.

  
Soon, the group settled down with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo sitting just a feet in front of the television with snacks on their laps, their legs tangled. Yoongi and Jimin, on the other hand, are cuddled up behind the youngsters, both leaning on a mountain of pillows and Jimin’s yellow blanket covering them both.

“You’re like 12, Jimin hyung. Why do you still have that blanket? I’ve seen that in every sleepover we had.” Kyungsoo asked.

“It’s a gift from someone special…” Jimin’s eyes seemed to land on Yoongi’s back, who is in turn busy fluffing the pillows on his side. “And I love it, alright.” Jimin answered simply. “Makes me feel safe...”

“HA, you scared of what we’re about to watch tonight?” Kyungsoo challenged.

  
“The only one peeing in his pants tonight is you, Kyungsoo.” Jimin retorted. Kyungsoo then began to make silly faces to annoy the former.

  
Yoongi (who’s sporting a blushing face), seeing that this bickering will get them nowhere, decided to knock their foreheads together. A series of yelps and ouch’s came afterwards.

  
“What was that for?!” Jimin exclaimed with a pout. Yoongi just flicked him again. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, simply took Chanyeol’s hand and raised it to his forehead. Chanyeol automatically started rubbing at the sore spot gently. WHIPPED.

  
“Chanyeol, go pick the first movie.” Yoongi ordered.

  
With that, Chanyeol, the biggest softie, chose “Frankenweenie.” The Park’s and Kyungsoo cheered while Yoongi ended up groaning internally because not this again. But seeing Jimin cheering alongside the kids, he found himself realizing, it’s not that bad. Again, WHIPPED.

  
Four movies in, the sun has begun setting and so, Kyungsoo decided to stretch a little bit and twist his little body. He then managed to witness a scene he’s not sure he’s supposed to be seeing, a private moment if you will, of a Min Yoongi planting a kiss on the forehead of a sleeping Park Jimin on his lap.

  
A light bulb seemed to have lit up in Kyungsoo’s mind as he slowly moved closer to Chanyeol.

  
“Y-Yeollie hyung… You can lie on my lap, i-if you want.” Chanyeol looked at him curiously upon hearing the offer but decided to lie on Kyungsoo’s lap and face the television.

  
Tim Burton’s “Corpse Bride” was playing (Kyungsoo’s all-time favorite Halloween movie) but he found himself staring at Chanyeol’s face instead, his cute hyungie’s face, chubby cheeks and all. Boldly, Kyungsoo kissed Chanyeol on the forehead, much like what he saw Yoongi did to Jimin.

  
A blush blossomed in Chanyeol’s cheeks as he managed to stutter out and ask, “Wh-what did you do th-that for, Soo?”

  
In response, Kyungsoo kissed him on the cheek and said, “Eomma says you kiss the people you love. I’ve seen Eomma kiss Appa and Appa kiss Eomma. They always kiss me too, hyungie. A-and I’ve seen Yoongi hyung kiss Jimin hyung. So, I kissed you too.”

  
Upon hearing what Kyungsoo said, both broke into the biggest of smiles and hugged each other.

  
It’s amazing, really – how the world works for children, how simple things are for them. Adults tend to complicate things while children don’t. They take things for what it is. Oh, what beauty pure love and innocence brings.

 

»»————　♡　————««

 

  
_Tonight, I'm caught in a feeling_  
_Can't get you off my mind, you're in my body_

  
“Do it, Chanyeol.” He murmured to himself. “You can do this.” He wiped his sweaty palms on the pants of his $350 tuxedo rental. It’s December and the seniors have been granted permission to throw a winter ball in their school gymnasium. It’s December and Chanyeol is being reduced to a cold, sweaty mess because he’s trying to muster up the courage to ask Kyungsoo to dance and maybe, confess. He’s been dying to confess for as long as he can remember.

  
He looked up from his palms to look at Kyungsoo, beautiful Kyungsoo whose eye smiles never fail to make him happy and fluffy on the insides, happily chatting away with Chen and Baekhyun.

  
_And I, I can't keep it a secret_  
_Forgive me if I said too much, I'm sorry_

  
_“Jimin hyung, how did Yoongi hyung confess to you?”_

  
_“Who told you he was the one who confessed?” Chanyeol just stared for a solid 10 seconds. It seems like what Jimin said did not register to his brain._

  
_“I was the one who confessed, dummy! Because he was taking forever!” Jimin said in an amused tone. Jimin rolled his eyes as if that memory was just from yesterday, as if Jimin and Yoongi have not been together for the past five years. “Why’d you ask?”_

  
_“I-I’m planning to confess to K-” “Kyungsoo?!” Jimin asked excitedly._

  
_“H-how did you know?” Chanyeol asked, surprise evident in his tone._

  
_“Please! You’ve been making heart-eyes at him since day 1. Maybe it’s the Do upbringing, huh? Caught the Park’s hearts.” Jimin smirked._

  
_Chanyeol just gave him a small smile. “So… Uh. Got any advice, hyung? Or uh… I don’t know, maybe, words to cheer me on. Or uh…” Jimin touched his knee. He didn’t even realize he was shaking his knee, a nervous habit._

  
_“Yeol-ah, just be yourself. Tell him how you honestly feel about him.”_

  
_“Wh-what if he rejects me?”_

  
_Jimin simply flicked Chanyeol on the forehead. “Oh, Chanyeol…”_

  
“Chanyeol? Chanyeol!” Chanyeol came back to reality as he realized that Kyungsoo was in front of him.

  
“KYUNGSOO!?”

  
“CHANYEOL!” Kyungsoo answered with the same enthusiasm, a smile blooming into his handsome face oh my god.

  
“What’s up? I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes or so.”

Chanyeol blushed. “U-uh…” Think of an excuse, Chanyeol. THI–

  
“Wanna dance with me, Hyungie?” Kyungsoo asked in a teasing manner. Kyungsoo used to call him hyung/hyungie a lot when they were younger, an affectionate nickname rather than an honorific since they’re almost just the same age. Nowadays though, he would address Chanyeol that way to tease him.

Chanyeol just blinked owlishly. He stood up abruptly, almost knocking the table over while Kyungsoo snickered. The taller of them offered his hand, “Dance with me… Brat.”

They both smiled at each other as they walked hand in hand towards the dance floor.

  
_Don't you know I got a blue heaven midnight crush?_  
_You know it's bad when it's a blue heaven midnight crush_

  
They stood facing each other as Kyungsoo hooked his hands on Chanyeol’s neck, Chanyeol’s on Kyungsoo’s waist.

  
“Why the fuck do you have to be so tall?”

  
“You’re just short.” Chanyeol snorted.

  
In retaliation, the shorter of the two stepped on Chanyeol’s leather shoes, a yelp coming from the latter. Chanyeol would pretend to be irritated but he doesn’t actually mind. He doesn’t mind that the love _“LOVE, OH MY GOD I REALLY LOVE KYUNGSOO.”_ of his life is stepping on his new leather shoes, a birthday gift from the brat stepping on them.

He doesn’t mind because Kyungsoo is looking up at him with fond eyes as they swayed gently to the beat.

  
_“God, I… I love him.”_ “God, you’re heavy.” Chanyeol managed to cough out.

  
“God, you keep complaining,” Kyungsoo retorted playfully.

  
A few moments later, they fell silent. It wasn’t awkward. That’s one of the things Chanyeol loves about them – how they could go on for hours talking about anything and everything to hours of not speaking to each other, basking in the comfortable silence, getting lost on the tasks at hand.

  
_Yeah, I'm in trouble 'cause a look never hurt this much_  
_I got it bad, and you're my blue heaven midnight crush_

  
“I got it bad, and you're my blue heaven midnight crush…” Kyungsoo sang along. Chanyeol couldn’t help but roll his eyes and smile fondly at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo knows every song that plays randomly out of nowhere, or at least that’s what Chanyeol believes.

  
_My love, tell me what you're thinking_  
_'Cause one way or the other, I can take it_

  
Kyungsoo whispered the words, and as if snapping from a trance and catching himself, he found himself coughing discreetly. “So, uh… Yeol-ah…”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“I-I’ve got something to tell you.”

  
Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “Uh, m-me too.” _God, stop stuttering Chanyeol. NOT. COOL._

  
“Really? You go first.” Kyungsoo said.

  
“No, you go. Ladies fir– ” Chanyeol’s snickering was cut as Kyungsoo pinched his yoda ears.

  
“Ah! Ah! Ouch! KYUNGSOO-YAH! I’m sorry! I’m sorry. Let go, let go, l–” Chanyeol tried to gently pry away Kyungsoo’s hands but his iron grip on Chanyeol’s poor ears just won’t budge.

  
Chanyeol then decided to use Kyungsoo’s lone weakness against him. “Two can play at this game.”

  
Chanyeol reached out for the shorter’s nape and began to tickle him there.

  
“Y-yah! That’s playing dirty, Yeol!” Kyungsoo managed to utter between his chuckles.

  
“I’ll let go if you let go, Soo!”

  
“NO! NEVER!”

  
“THEN PERISH.”

  
“YOU PERISH, HYUNGIE.”

  
The both of them found themselves laughing at their stupid antics.

  
“If the two happy lovers can stop flirting, or better yet, GET A ROOM, that’d be great.” Junmyeon shouted from his seat.

  
The two separated with blushing faces abruptly. Chanyeol just flipped them off while Kyungsoo sent a death glare to his laughing band of friends.

  
“THANK YOU!” Junmyeon and the gang cackled.

  
_'Cause I, I'm so tired of dreaming_  
_You hold my hand, and I forget to fake it_

  
After catching his breath, Chanyeol asked, “You still up for dancing?”

  
Kyungsoo stepped on Chanyeol’s shoes and hooked his hands behind the latter’s neck as his answer.

  
Chanyeol found himself being a nervous wreck again, as he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

  
“Kyungsoo-yah.” “Chanyeol-ah.” Both spoke at the same time, chuckling at their timing.

  
“You go first, Soo.” Chanyeol spoke softly.

  
_'Cause it feels like I've been falling forever_  
_'Cause we're more than friends, we're perfect together_

  
Kyungsoo closed his eyes and took a deep breath while Chanyeol seemed to be holding his.

  
Three words. Three words were uttered that seemed to bring the world to a stop.

  
“I like you… Chanyeol-ah.” _FOUR WORDS._

  
Kyungsoo stared. In his eyes shone nothing but honesty, fondness, and a tinge of nervousness as he waited for Chanyeol’s response.

  
“T-take that back...” Surprise and hurt flashed briefly in Kyungsoo’s eyes as he began to disentangle himself from Chanyeol.

  
“Wha- No. No! Soo, th-that’s not what I meant.” Chanyeol pulled him closer and held Kyungsoo’s face gently.

  
“I-” Tears began to flow freely down Chanyeol’s cheeks.

  
Kyungsoo hesitantly covered Chanyeol’s hands with his own. “G-go on, Yeol.”

  
Chanyeol took a deep breath and whispered, “You stole my line, brat.”

  
_Don't you know I got a blue heaven midnight crush?_  
_You know it's bad when it's a blue heaven midnight crush_

  
Kyungsoo’s face molded into a frown, then upon realizing what Chanyeol meant, to the happiest face the latter has ever seen. _“Oh my god, th-that beautiful face…”_

  
_Yeah, I'm in trouble 'cause a look never hurt this much_  
_I got it bad, and you're my blue heaven midnight crush_

  
Surprisingly, Kyungsoo slapped Chanyeol hard on the chest and proceeded to laugh genuinely. “Yeollie…” He managed to utter between his chuckles.

  
“I’m serious. Ugh!” Chanyeol’s face all the way to his ears turned red from embarrassment. “Take your confession back and let me do it first, Soo.”

  
“Awww, Yeollie hyung… I like you, too.” Kyungsoo said as he began to fuss over Chanyeol’s necktie. “Don’t worry!” Kyungsoo giggled and bravely wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and buried his head on the latter’s chest.

  
Pouting Chanyeol hugged him back. What can he say? He’s a whipped man. They swayed gently to the beat as Chanyeol confessed, even after Kyungsoo did.

  
“Kyungsoo-yah… I really like you. I always have. From the moment you saved me back in the playground… Heck I…”

  
Chanyeol gently pulled away from the hug and looked at Kyungsoo’s eyes.

  
“I love you, Kyungsoo. I… I just do.”

  
_You're like a fire on a summer night_  
_Or getting caught in the rain_  
_Or going 80 on the highway_  
_‘Cause you’re driving me insane_

  
Before he could even blink, Kyungsoo raised on his tiptoes and planted a soft, chaste kiss on the taller’s. Chanyeol was shocked, to say the least. But he snapped out of his daze and kissed Kyungsoo back, with much fervor. He poured all the things he felt in his first kiss, in their first kiss. It was all lips, it was passionate, and it was full of love.

  
Next thing they know, their friends were hollering and surrounding them, as yelps of “FINALLY!” “THAT TOOK FOREVER.” “I’M HAPPY FOR THE TWO OF YOU.” filled the air.

  
They pulled back from the kiss and smiled at each other, their foreheads touching.

  
_You're like a fire on a summer night_  
_Or getting caught in the rain_  
_Or going 80 on the highway_

  
“I love you too, Chanyeol.”

  
_And I think you feel the same…_ They do. They feel the same for each other.

 

»»————　♡　————««

 

  
The April breeze blew in the direction of the couple under the shade of a cherry blossom tree. Kyungsoo's fluffy hair tickled his lover's face. Although Chanyeol misses Kyungsoo's egg phase _“I DO NOT LOOK LIKE AN EGG, SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL DIVORCE YOU”_ (he doesn't mean it, really.) Chanyeol loves how luscious and thick his hair can get too.

  
It was a spring day and the Park’s (Park Chanyeol and Park Kyungsoo… *sniffles*) are out and about in a park. It was Chanyeol's idea, picnicking. “We just can't miss out on such a fine day, babe. Please?” Chanyeol would pout and Kyungsoo would give in. Whipped.

  
And so, here they are, lying down on a flannel blanket, on the grass, with their stomachs full, enjoying the spring breeze, and basking under the sun. It was neither too hot nor too cold. But for some reason –

  
“God, why is it so hot?” Chanyeol murmured, just loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear.

  
“What do you mean? You're the one who dragged me here saying it was a fInE dAy bAbE and now you're saying it's hot?” Kyungsoo asked with a mild irritation. Kyungsoo was enjoying everything and here comes his tall, clumsy husband complaining about the fine weather.

  
Chanyeol raised his index finger to argue but seeing the look on Kyungsoo's face made him crush the idea. Instead, he started tugging on his grey shirt to, seemingly, remove it.

  
Kyungsoo's eyes seemed to widened a bit, not expecting what was happening before him, his husband taking off his top in a public place. Not that it was illegal. He's really just surprised. “Wh-what do you think you're doing?” Kyungsoo managed to stutter out.

  
Chanyeol smirked and simply said, “It's hot.”

He then proceeded to lie on his front with his back completely exposed.

  
Kyungsoo's eyes even widened (if that was even possible) when his eyes landed on his husband's back.

  
New tattoos.

  
Tattoos of phases of the moon, but not the complete cycle.

  
Just seven moons.

  
Chanyeol held his breath as Kyungsoo reached out and slowly traced his fingers on each moon. Touches would linger for seven heartbeats. “Yeol-ah... Babe, th-they're beautiful...”

  
“Do you like them?” Chanyeol asked quietly, in fear of breaking the trance Kyungsoo was in. Kyungsoo loves everything Chanyeol, from his workaholic streak down to the smallest of his tattoos.

  
"I love them, baby. What do they represent?" Kyungsoo, eyes brimmed with tears, asked as he looked into Chanyeol's eyes.

  
Chanyeol then broke into a fond smile as he confessed, “They're important dates.”

  
“Dates?” His husband nodded in response.

  
Kyungsoo moved behind Chanyeol and gave a quick peck to the first moon on the latter's back. Chanyeol shivered.

  
“What's the first moon?”

  
“That's the moon's phase when I first met you... I-I had to ask Eomma the exact date since I had no journal before.”

  
“You mean your diary?” Kyungsoo laughed into Chanyeol's nape.

  
“It’s a journal, baby.” Chanyeol twisted his neck to give a quick kiss on his husband’s lips. They both broke into fond smiles as they separated.

  
“Okay, journal.” Kyungsoo snickered. “How about this?” He asked after he planted a kiss on the second moon.

  
“That night we had our halloween sleepover. When you kissed me on the forehead and... indirectly told me you love me.” Chanyeol blushed. Kyungsoo would smile in response.

  
A kiss on the third moon.

  
“The day I realized I love you...”

  
“The winter ball, then?” Kyungsoo asked. “No. That'd be the fourth moon, when we became officially together. Chanyeol then took Kyungsoo's hand, kissed it and whispered “Boyfriends.”

  
Without breaking hold, Kyungsoo kissed the fifth moon.

  
“The day we got married.” And as if on cue, the couple said in unison “Best decision of our lives.” They broke into laughter, afterwards.

  
It seemed that the males' laugh was some sort of beacon for it caught the attention of the two kids playing some feet away from the couple.

  
“Papa! Daddy!” The children exclaimed as they ran.

  
“Ooooooh, what's that?” Chanhee asked, a young boy of four, as he began poking the moons with his chubby fingers.

  
“I think they're called tattoos. Right, Papa?” Sooyoung said, a girl older by two years than her brother. “I read about them.” Chanyeol would whisper “She’s got my genes.” to his husband and laugh out loud. Kyungsoo would pinch him in the back in retaliation. Chanyeol would yelp, causing his children to break out in fitful giggles.

  
"You're right, baby.” Kyungsoo managed to utter in between chuckles. “Now, come 'ere both of you." The two males would then drag the two kids down with them, the whole family laughing under the spring sun. What a sight they make, their children laughing carelessly, as they get rained down with kisses from their fathers.

  
After having their share of kisses, Chanyeol would face his husband and both would share a knowing look, the last two moons representing the days they adopted Sooyoung and Chanhee. Kyungsoo smiled and leaned forward to kiss his Chanyeol deeply, pouring everything he feels for the man. Kyungsoo is the happiest, being surrounded by his beautiful children and beautiful husband, and remembering the fact that his beautiful husband had them tattooed on his skin permanently… “I’m so lucky,” Kyungsoo whispered into the kiss.

  
"YUUUUUCK!" The children exclaimed jokingly. Both their fathers smiled into the kiss. They wouldn't have it any other way.

 

»»————　end　————««

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, some way somehow. (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡
> 
> Love,  
> Elle.


End file.
